Macbeth & Demona
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Don't really a summary for this one, other than it's random.
1. Chapter 1

**Macbeth & Demona**

**By: CSI-Panther- Skull**

**Summary: Don't really a summary for this one, other than it's random.**

**Pairing: same as title**

**A/N: I don't own Gargoyles and Demona will be a bit out of character.**

**Chapter 1**

" Curse that Goliath and his human woman! " Demona shouted out into the night. She was angry that another one of her plans was ruined by her former love and his new love **and **by her own daughter!

" Though, I can't blame Angela for siding with her father. I'm not exactly the mother of the year. " She continued to rave as she continued walking through the forest.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg, making her scream in her panther-like roar and her eyes turn red. A second later a gunshot was heard and a thud sound, Demona grunted and saw that there was a dart in her arm. She pulled it out, but was already feeling the drug take affect, she soon fell down on her side and closed her eyes.

In a mansion a few miles away, a man with white hair also felt a sharp pain in his leg and felt the sting of a needle hitting his arm, but there was nothing there.

" What is **she** doing here? " He grunted in pain as he walked out of his study and down to his basement. He turned on the lights and walked toward the aircraft that was in the middle of the giant room. He got in and opened the hatch above him, the platform surrounding the aircraft lifted up out onto the front yard of the mansion. He took off in the direction that the radar was beeping.

**Chapter 2**

Demona awoke to the sun hitting her in the face. She tried to raise her hand to block out the light, but she couldn't. She opened her eyes again and saw that she was chained to a bed.

" If there's one thing I hate, it's when I'm human and I'm so damn weak I can't break a simple chain! " She shouted and tried again to get out of the chains.

" I see that your finally awake, Demona. " The man with white hair said as he came into the room, with a tray of food with him.

" Nice to see you too, Macbeth. " She replied sarcasticly with a glare.

" Mind explaining why you were on my land? " Macbeth asked as he set the tray down on the night stand.

" Mind explaining why you had that damn bear trap set up on your land? " Demona fired back.

Macbeth didn't answer. He bent down and reached out for her leg.

" Don't you dare touch me! " She exclaimed, trying to move her leg away from his reach.

" I need to change the bandage on your leg or it'll get inffected. " He said as he grabbed her leg and brought it to his lap and had to hold down Demona's leg to get her to stop wiggling about.

" Will you stop moving around? Your going to reopen your wound! " He exclaimed as he felt the pain in his leg just as well as she felt it in her own.

" And will you let go of my leg? " She fired back again, " And since when do you care about my well fair? " She continued, still glaring at him.

He didn't answer as he took off her bandage. Demona looked down at her wounded leg and saw how deep the cuts were.

" You should be grateful that you were caught in that trap when you were in your true form last night instead of being human. Otherwise, your leg would be gone. Those traps are designed for gargoyle hide and not humans. " Macbeth said as he put the medicine around her leg and wrapped it with a new bandage.

" Yet another down side to being a human at day and a gargoyle at night, I can't heal! " Demona shouted out in frustration. " At least I'm not in this alone. Because I know you are feeling the pain too. " She continued with a smirk.

" Well at least my pain doesn't have a wound to go with it. " He retorted.

" Oh shut up! " She said.

" I think someone needs another nap. " He replied humorlessly, " But I also think that you need something to eat. " He continued as he stood up and released her hands and she shot up and punched him in the face, but also regretted doing that because she felt the pain too.

" Damn spell. " She cursed as she and Macbeth rubbed there faces.

" For once, I agree. "

" You never did answer me. Why are you suddenly concerned over my well fair? " Demona asked a moment later, after calming down.

" I don't. I just want you healed and gone from here. " Macbeth answered and handed her her breakfast, pancakes with strawberries on top with syrup with a side of toast and a glass of warm milk.

Demona's green eyes widen at the food. _' That's what I ate in Paris. It was my favorite breakfast there. ' _She thought as she took the breakfast from him.

" I see that you remembered what I like for breakfast. " She said sarcasticly.

Macbeth didn't answer as he released her legs from the chains at the foot of the bed and left the room.

**Here's ch./s 1 & 2! hope ya'll like them. P.S this is my first Demona and Macbeth story.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Macbeth & Demona**

**By: CSI-Panther- Skull**

**Summary: Don't really a summary for this one, other than it's random.**

**Pairing: same as title**

**A/N: I don't own Gargoyles and Demona will be a bit out of character.**

**Last Time,**

_" I don't. I just want you healed and gone from here. " Macbeth answered and handed her her breakfast, pancakes with strawberries on top with syrup with a side of toast and a glass of warm milk._

_Demona's green eyes widen at the food. ' That's what I ate in Paris. It was my favorite breakfast there. ' She thought as she took the breakfast from him._

_" I see that you remembered what I like for breakfast. " She said sarcasticly._

_Macbeth didn't answer as he released her legs from the chains at the foot of the bed and left the room._

**Chapter 3**

After Demona finished her breakfast, she got up and limped to the door. She tried the door, but found that it was locked, growling in frustration, she tried to kick the door down, with her injured foot.

" AHHH! " She screamed and she heard in the distance, Macbeth also scream in pain.

_' At least something good came out of being bound to that man other then being immortal. What ever injury I get, he feels the pain as if he too was injured. ' _She thought as she limped over to the window, she tried to open it, but found that it was nailed shut, it wouldn't have been a problem if she were in her gargoyle form. So she improvised. She picked up a chair and threw it at the window, it cracked and shattered, she limped back over to the window, ignoring the glass on the floor and jumped out the window.

_' He must be insane if he thinks that I'm going to stay in __**his**__ house until I'm healed. ' _She thought again as she ran/limped from the house and went in the direction of her own house.

Several hours of walking/limping through back alleyways and beating a few men unconsious for trying to 'get a date' from her. Demona made it to her home and changed into her human clothes and made a call to her secertary that she couldn't make it into the office for at least two more days, saying that a family emergcy came up and that was why she wasn't in that morning. Hanging up the phone, Demona went into her kitchen to find something to eat.

Macbeth went back into the room when he felt the pain in his feet and arm and hands. He opened the door and saw that the window was broken and Demona's blood was on the floor and window.

_' Why does she have to make this so difficult? ' _He thought as he caught sight of her bright red hair disappearing behind the wall of the court yard. He jumped out of the window and followed after her, only he went through the gate, catching the sight of her hair again, followed after her.

He stayed behind her to keep her in sight, but not too close behind her for her to see him. He watched her go into a house and lock the door behind her. He saw her go up some stairs and reappear on the second floor, then she went into a room and came out a second later wearing a red tank top and short blue jean shorts. Her tiara was off and so was her arm band and bracelet, but her earings was still in her ears. She then walked back down the stairs and was now in the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

**Chapter 4**

Demona settled for a ham sandwitch and a glass of water. She turned around and could've sworn she saw someone outside the window. Keeping her guard up, she continued to make her sandwitch and got her water. Putting everything back in the fridge, she walked out of the kitchen and into her living-room. She then turned on the tv and went back into the kitchen and got a frying pan off of the rack that was holding the pots and pans above the island in the kitchen and silently opened the window and leaned out and waited for the person to raise up from the bushes.

Macbeth raised up from the bushes and quickly dropped back down when he hit something hard and then groaned when that something hit him in the stomach.

_' That was a bad idea. ' _Demona thought as she also fell to the floor and groaned when Macbeth was hit with the frying pan she had dropped when she felt the pain in her head.

" What are you doing here? " Demona asked as she got up and looked down at Macbeth, who like her, was still rubbing his head.

" Well for one, ow. And two, your injured. " He replied.

" And again, why do care? Don't tell me your still in love this human form of mine. " She retorted.

When Macbeth failed to answer, Demona's eyes widen and she quickly shut the window.

_' This is not happening! I swore that would never love again! Wait what am I talking about! I'm not love with that human, I'm not! ' _She thought as she quickly tried to go out the back and away from Macbeth.

**Here's ch. 3 & 4! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank You: JAMES BIRDSONG for reviewing last ch./s!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Macbeth & Demona**

**By: CSI-Panther- Skull**

**Summary: Don't really a summary for this one, other than it's random.**

**Pairing: same as title**

**A/N: I don't own Gargoyles and Demona will be a bit out of character.**

**Last Time,**

_" What are you doing here? " Demona asked as she got up and looked down at Macbeth, who like her, was still rubbing his head._

_" Well for one, ow. And two, your injured. " He replied._

_" And again, why do care? Don't tell me your still in love this human form of mine. " She retorted._

_When Macbeth failed to answer, Demona's eyes widen and she quickly shut the window._

_' This is not happening! I swore that would never love again! Wait what am I talking about! I'm not love with that human, I'm not! ' She thought as she quickly tried to go out the back and away from Macbeth._

**Chapter 5**

An hour later however, they were sitting in her living-room, watching tv. Demona having control of the remote and flipping through the channels.

" Will you stop it on something already! " Macbeth shouted in annoyment.

" Will you leave already! " Demona shouted back in the same tone and stopped flipping the channels.

" I can take care of myself! " She continued, " I've been taking care of myself for all of these centuries! And I don't need anyone's help now or ever! " She finished and threw the remote at him, he didn't dodge it and let it him, knowing that she would feel the pain that he would.

THUD!

" OW! " She yelled out, rubbing the side of her head.

" Now will you calm down? " He asked, rubbing his head as well.

" Why can't you just leave me alone! I want to be alone! " Demona shouted again.

" You being alone is what's making you act like you've been in all of the centuries that I've known you. You refuse to let others near you. "

" Because they do nothing but betray me! There's no use in me being good. No matter what I did, I was always betrayed. "

" Yes and no. But then the betrayed became the betrayer. " Macbeth replied.

" Only because I wanted to let them have a taste of their own medicine. " She said back, " And what do you mean ' yes and no ' ? " she continued.

" Yes you were betrayed by those that killed nearly all of your clan. And no because **I** didn't betray you! " He finished.

" Oh here we go again with you not betraying me! " She shouted, getting up and stare him down.

Macbeth also got up and got in her face, " Me and my family never did! The others and my father-in-law did! By the time I realized what they had done, it was too late for the other gargoyles that were with you. I feared that they had gotten you, but it turns out I was wrong when you turned your back on me! "

" Well that's not how I remember it! " Demona shouted back, getting closer in his face.

" You were too consumed by your fear and hate to stay and hear the rest of what was going on! " He got even closer to her face.

" Oh really? Then Wh-Hmmm! " Demona started in again, but was stopped when Macbeth suddenly moved and kissed her.

Demona raised her hands to push him off of her, but her hands stopped short and instead, grabbed a fist full of his coat and pressed herself against him.

**Chapter 6**

Macbeth pushed her up against the wall. Their kisses got more heated as he moved to her neck and she to his neck. She pushed up against him again, her hips rubbing his, he returned the push with one of his own. Demona then pushed him away from her completely. He looked down at her and she smile coyly and slipped past him, swaying her hips. He smirked and followed after, up the stairs, down the hall, and into her bedroom.

Several hours later, both Demona and Macbeth awoked by pain, it was sunset and Demona was changing back into her normal form once again.

After 10 minutes went by, they stopped screaming pain.

" How can you stand that? " Macbeth asked as he turned to her, but frowned when he saw her sitting up, her tail resting beside her thigh.

" What's wrong? " He asked.

" Why are you still here? I've changed back, why ain't you leaving? " She replied.

" What are you going on about? " He asked again.

" I'm not human anymore. So you can leave. " She answered as she got up, folded her wings around her shoulders and walked into her bathroom.

Frowning, Macbeth followed after her. He saw her leaning against the sink with her hands spread out in front of her, her head bent down.

He walked further into the bathroom and wrapped his strong arms around her.

" If you think that I fell in love with your human form. You'd being lying to yourself. I loved you as you are now. That was why I never dealt the final blow when we had our fights. " He said as he looked at her in the mirror.

" Is that so? What would've your wife and son say about that? " Demona asked and actually felt bad for bringing them up as she saw him flinch.

" They knew nothing of it. " He replied.

Demona leaned back against him and placed her hands on his. " Well it's good that we're in this time then back then. Your wife would've died from shock. " She said, joking lightly.

" Yes I suppose so. " He replied, kissing the side of her neck and tighten his grip on her stomach.

Laughing lightly, Demona turned around in his arms and kissed him again.

" Are you sure that the weird sisters have taken that spell off of you? " She asked, running her hands through his gray hair. She was amazed that he had that gray hair, but his body was that of someone in their early thirdies and a greek statue.

_' Perhaps I can talk him into dying his hair and beard. ' _She thought as he lead them back into her room and the bed.

Several hours later, Demona lay beside Macbeth, sound asleep. Macbeth lay awake beside her. Running his hand through her hair lazily.

_' What a funny two days this has been. She steps in one of my traps, I try to help her, she runs off, we fight, and now we're in the same bed sleeping together. ' _He thought as he continued to run his hand through her long red hair.

Sighing, Demona moved closer to him and settles again, her tail coming to wrap around his ankle. He smiled gently and joined her in sleep. One thought passed in his mind before he finally fell in deep sleep,

_' I love you, Demona. ' _

End.

**Here's ch./s 5 & 6! I hope ya'll like the ending.**

**Thank You : JAMES BIRDSONG for reviewing and favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
